This invention relates generally to rigid roof panels as they apply to "pitched" roofs. More specifically, to the design, manufacture and installation methodologies of a roof panel system intended for use on roof construction with a minimum pitch of 3:12. This invention is an injection molded, fiberglass reinforced thermoplastic compound roof panel system that is designed to be installed directly onto the subject building's roof trusses or rafters in a sealed, interlocking, overlapping and self-draining manner.